Main:Ana Filipa Martins
Porto, Portugal |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Sport Club do Porto |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Ana Filipa Martins (born January 9 in Porto) is a Portuguese gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She trains at Sport Club do Porto and studies at University of Porto, majoring in Sport Sciences. She is the 2015 Portuguese National Champion, and the first Portuguese gymnast to win a World Cup gold medal. Career 2012-2013 Martins' senior debut came at two World Cup meets in Cottbus, Germany and Maribor, Slovenia, but she didn't make the finals in either competition. The following year, she placed sixth on beam and seventh on bars and floor at the Cottbus World Cup. She went on to place fifteenth in the all-around at the European Championships in Moscow, Russia. She won bronze on floor and placed fourth on bars and seventh on beam at the Ljubljana World Cup in Slovenia, and placed sixth on beam at the Anadia World Cup in her home country. She wrapped up the year by competing in her first World Championships in Antwerp, Belgium, but failed to make the all-around or event finals. 2014 Martins returned to the Cottbus World Cup, placing sixth on bars. At the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, she placed fourth on bars and floor and eighth on beam. She competed at the European Championships in Sofia, Bulgaria, but failed to make the team final or event finals. She returned to the Anadia World Cup, winning bronze on vault, silver on beam, and capped off the day with a gold medal on floor exercise in front of a home crowd. At the World Championships in Nanning, China, she qualified for the all-around and finished in sixteenth place. Afterwards, she competed at the Medellin World Cup in Colombia, winning uneven bars gold and floor exercise bronze, and finished off the year by winning bronze in the all-around at the Blume Memorial in Spain. 2015 Martins returned to the Cottbus World Cup, winning uneven bars and floor exercise bronze and placing sixth on beam. At the Doha World Cup in Qatar, she placed fourth on floor, sixth on beam, and eighth on bars. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Montpellier, France, placing a much-improved eighth in the all-around. At the Portuguese National Championships, she won all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam gold, and vault and floor exercise silver. She returned to the Anadia World Cup, winning silver on uneven bars and placing seventh on floor. In the summer, she competed at the Universiade in Gwangju, South Korea, winning bronze on balance beam and placing fourth in the all-around and uneven bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but failed to make the all-around or event finals. 2016 Martins competed at the Doha World Cup in late March, winning bronze on uneven bars and balance beam. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, placing thirtieth in the all-around, and qualifying an individual Olympic spot for Portugal. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, but did not make the event finals. Rio Olympics Martins competed in the last subdivision of qualifications, starting on floor exercise. She placed thirty-second on balance beam, thirty-seventh in the all-around, forty-third on floor exercise, and fifty-fourth on uneven bars. 2017 Martins started off the season at the European Championships in Romania, where she placed eighth in the all-around. She competed at the Universiade in Taiwan in August, placing seventh with her team and sixth in the all-around. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, placing eighteenth in the all-around. 2018 In June, Martins competed in front of a home crowd at the Guimaraes World Cup, where she won silver on uneven bars and placed fourth on balance beam. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but didn’t make the event finals. At the Szombathely World Cup in September, she placed fifth on beam and eighth on bars. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. 2019 Martins competed at the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland in April, placing tenth in the all-around, and later placed fifteenth in the all-around at the European Games in Minsk, Belarus. At the Paris World Cup in September, she placed fifth on uneven bars, and at the Guimaraes World Cup, she tied for gold on balance beam with Croatia's Ana Đerek and won bronze on uneven bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed 65th in qualifications, qualifying as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2013-2014 - "African Dream - African Beats" by Zumba Fitness 2015 - "Protectors of the Earth" by Two Steps From Hell 2017 - “Kaiowas” by Sepultura